


Bids

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Charity Auctions, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Natasha is tired of watching them dance around one another while accomplishing absolutely nothing.  When the Maria Stark Foundation hosts a Charity Auction, she takes the opportunity to make her own plans.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599133
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Bids

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark Bingo Card #3089  
> Square Filled: A2 - Terrible Choices

**[15:42] Tony Stark:** How did I let you talk me into this again? This is a terrible idea, Nat.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she pushed the door open and made a beeline for the large walk-in closet. With a glance at her phone she shot off a quick reply.

**[15:42]:** Because you’re smarter than you look. It’ll be fine. Trust me.

**[15:43]:** Did you wear what I told you to?

She quickly eyed the contents of the closet, pushing hangers to and fro as she cataloged her options. Inventory concluded, she quickly snagged the handful that she wanted, draping the garments carefully over her arm as she went. Before she could leave the closet, her phone pinged in several consecutive notifications. With an internal grin, she swiped back to her messages.

**[15:44] Tony Stark:** Or dumber. Letting you talk me into something like this makes me seriously question my own genius status.

**[15:44] Tony Stark:** I feel like I’m going to live to regret letting you talk me into making terrible choices like this. 

**[15:44] Tony Stark:** I do know how to dress myself, you know. But yes, down to the spangled boxers

**[15:44] Tony Stark:** Which, for the record, is a little bizarre. 

**[15:45] Tony Stark:** But then again, you did pull them from my drawer so…

**[15:45] Tony Stark:** Why are we doing this again?

Natasha snorted a near-silent laugh and shook her head slowly, allowing the animation where there wasn’t much of anyone around to claim to have seen it.

**[15:46]:** You’ll thank me :) 

The response was nearly immediate:

**[15:46] Tony Stark:** That’s what I’m afraid of, Red.

Natasha smirked to herself as she pushed from the closet and tossed the clothes over her arm onto the bed before heading to the dresser, ignoring the sound of a door cracking open across the room. Pulling open the top drawer, she considered the option before pulling a fitted, plain white undershirt and underwear from depths. Black dress socks joined the pile in her hands and then the one on the bed.

“Natasha!” Steve squwaked from behind her. 

“Steve,” she greeted idly, eyeing the various items spread out on the bed with consideration.

“What--? Natasha,” he said with a strained groan. “You can’t just...We’ve talked about this! You can’t just come  _ in here _ like this.” 

She smirked in amusement and tilted her head to study the man in question. Obviously fresh from the shower, fist closed tight around the towel snug around his hips, and bright red flush lighting from chest to hairline. The longer she looked at him, the more uncomfortable he got, much to her amusement. Natasha shot him a small smile and went back to his closet, snatching the desired pair of shined black dress shoes from their shelf and returning to drop them on the floor by the foot of the bed.

“Get dressed,” she instructed, indicating to what she laid out on his bed. “I’ve set everything out here. Do not deviate. I’ll know if you did and we’ll have to start this all over. Do  _ not _ make me late.”

“Late?” Steve blinked in confusion. “Late for what? What does that have to do with you being here while I was  _ showering?” _

Natasha huffed in mild annoyance, “Steve, we’ve been on too many missions and tight quarters too many times over too many years for you to still be  _ this _ uncomfortable around me. Picking out clothes while you were showering was just practical. Now get dressed. I’m going to do the same. I expect you in the communal area dressed and ready in thirty.”

“Where are we going?” He asked, tone satisfyingly resigned.

“The Maria Stark Charity Auction, you got your invitation a month ago. We’ve got an hour,” she answered crisply.

“Charity Auction? A month ago? I never got an invitation?” he frowned as he began tugging the bright red boxers on under the towel before letting the soggy material drop to the floor. The previous chiding seemingly succeeding in relieving him of  _ some _ of his awkwardness. He pulled the plain tee over his head and rolled his shoulders until the seams settled more comfortably into place. 

“Oh, I know, I responded for you,” she smirked, arching her brow in challenge at the half-hearted flat glare he shot her direction.

“Are you my date for the evening, Ms. Romanoff?” He asked with a smirk of his own as he carefully stepped into the slacks she’d picked out for him, charcoal grey that matched the vest and jacket still lying on the bed.

She smirked and tilted her head answering with a low purr, “Why, Mr. Rogers, I’d be delighted.”

Steve snorted his amusement and shot her a glance before dropping his attention to threading the black leather belt through the loops of the trousers. “Well then, I’ll see you in thirty. Far be it from me to keep a lady waiting.”

Trusting that he wouldn’t deviate from the assignment, Natasha excused herself grateful that her years of molding herself into whatever the mission required her to be had given her the ability to manage a full transformation in the short amount of time available to her. Which she did. With ease, stepping into the event worthy little black dress, zipping it with practiced ease. Hair. Makeup. Shoes. Done and dawned without a moment of hesitation.

Precisely thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator onto the floor of Avengers Tower that acted as a dedicated Communal space. Kitchen, living room, theatre equipment. The works. Nothing less could even be expected in a space bought and paid for by Tony Stark. She brushed off the trailing thought and approached Steve with easy movements, her gaze calculating as she scanned the finished product.

Charcoal suit and vest with a light blue collared shirt worked well on him. Tony had obviously had him fitted and bought it at some point because it fit so much better than the off-the-rack ones that Steve tended to gravitate towards if left to his own devices. She smirked in satisfaction at the overall picture. Now, if the rest of the evening would work just as smoothly she would be set without having to lift a finger.

“Stand up,” she insisted and when he followed the instruction she walked a slow circle around him, taking in the full effect. “I think you’ll do, Rogers. You clean up nice.”

“I aim to please,” Steve quipped back dryly. “Ready?”

“Waiting on you,” she shrugged with a smirk earning an affectionate eyeroll in response. 

Steve offered his arm and Natasha accepted it gracefully, using her hold to urge him towards the elevator. They were on a timeline after all.

**[16:12] Tony Stark:** Pretty sure I hear Hammer on the other side of this door. Please don’t let him buy me.

**[16:13] Tony Stark:** I still think this is a bad idea.

**[16:13] Tony Stark:** And I’m the King of Bad Ideas. 

**[16:13] Tony Stark:** That should tell you something.

**[16:23] Tony Stark:** You’re going to make me go through with this, aren’t you?

**[16:28] Tony Stark:** Please tell me you’re here and not leaving me to my misery alone

Natasha ignored the buzzing of her silenced phone for the ride to the Auction. It wouldn’t do her any good to feed into Tony’s inevitable dramatics. Once the car pulled up to the curb and the door opened--Steve, ever the gentleman, sliding out first before offering a hand to assist her with her own graceful exit--Natasha steeled herself for the potential that she might just have to spend the evening working.

Justin Hammer.

Tiberius Stone.

Sunset Bane.

Word must have gotten out that Tony had volunteered himself to be auctioned. That just wouldn’t do. Sending Steve off to get drinks for the pair of them, Natasha dug her phone from the small clutch that she’d chosen for the night. 

**[17:12]** : Relax, Tony. It’ll be fine.

Tony’s reply shot back almost immediately.

**[17:12] Tony Stark:** Of course you’d say that.

**[17:12] Tony Stark:** You’re not the one on the block.

**[17:13]:** Something I’m sure you’ll eventually be grateful for.

**[17:14] Tony Stark:** So you say.

**[17:14] Tony Stark:** What’ll you be doing while I’m stuck here?

**[17:15]:** What do you think I’ll be doing?

**[17:16] Tony Stark:** Reveling in my misery?

**[17:16]:** Hardly

**[17:17] Tony Stark:** Then???

**[17:17]:** Placing bids and enjoying my date. What else would I be doing at an Auction Event?

Natasha smiled genuinely at the martini glass that appeared in front of her and accepted it gratefully. Leaning comfortably against Steve’s bulk in a way that both had come accustomed to as their friendship grew. It was something that Natasha still had some struggles coming to terms with but...it was nice. She hadn’t had much  _ nice _ in her life. Choosing to ignore the spiraling thoughts, she ducked her attention back to the most recent message.

**[17:20] Tony Stark:** Stealing credit cards and doing your spy thing for information?

**[17:20] Tony Stark:** Who’s the lucky date?

Natasha very carefully did not smirk or let her amusement leak into her expression.

**[17:24]:** You’re not entirely wrong.

**[17:25] Tony Stark:** You’re doing both aren’t you? 

**[17:25] Tony Stark:** Who’s the date??

**[17:26]:** Plausible deniability, Tony.

**[17:28] Tony Stark:** That’s a yes.

**[17:28] Tony Stark:** Please tell me you’re getting Hammer’s info

**[17:29]:** What makes you think I’ve not had Hammer’s information since the Stark Expo?

**[17:29] Tony Stark:** Touche.

“Is Tony going to be here?” Steve asked suddenly, drawing her attention away from the conversation.

Natasha smirked and shrugged, “Oh, I’m sure he’s around.” It was a nearly ten full minutes later when she felt a very specific tension radiate through his body. A sidelong glance confirmed her suspicions that he had finally received a copy of the auction’s program. She forced down the satisfied grin that wanted so badly to etch across her face.

“Tony’s on the auction?” Steve asked rhetorically, staring wide eyed at the carefully folded piece of paper in his hands. 

“Mmhm,” she hummed thoughtfully. “They’re anticipating that an evening with Tony Stark will bring in a pretty penny for the STEM funds.”

Steve cleared his throat and shifted with enough awkwardness that Natasha couldn’t have misread it had she tried, “I’m sure he will.”

“Lots of interested parties too,” she pointed out idly, making a show of scanning the room. “There’s faces here tonight that have never been at a Maria Stark event before.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve prompted.

“Mhmm,” she hummed again. “Justin Hammer’s here,” she grinned internally at the darkening glare Steve sent the man in question. “Sunset Bain, Tiberius Stone. All three are on the short list of people who will inevitably be putting money on Tony.”

“I’ve never heard of the other two?” Steve hedged carefully. 

Or he  _ tried _ to sound unaffected. Natasha knew him better than that. The whole team knew him better than that. Steve Rogers did  _ not _ pull off unaffected very well at all, no matter how hard he tried.

“Interested parties. Though I think Tony had a thing a while ago,” Natasha said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Oh,” he said with a thoughtful frown, gaze settling heavily between the two people in question.

“Kind of disturbing to see them all here, actually,” Natasha said thoughtfully. “Hammer’s mess is well known. But there was talk that Bain was in with Stane. There’s no solid evidence that confirms it but there’s a lot of talk.” She may or may not have played that up for effect. “Stone..that one apparently didn’t end very well for Tony. Neither he or JARVIS will talk about it so I can only guess.”

“Is that why we’re here?” He asked, his voice shifting from Steve Rogers to Captain America as he spoke.

“At ease, Captain. We’re here for the auction,” Natasha corrected. “We’re just not entirely among friendlies.”

“But Tony--”

“Is a big boy and will handle this the same way he does everything else,” she said firmly. “We’re not here to pick a fight, Steve.”

“I didn’t say we’d  _ pick _ the fights,” Steve grumbled.

Natasha bit back a chuckle but allowed her smirk, “Behave, Rogers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked in return, settling slightly at her side.

The auction began at precisely six p.m. and Natasha settled in knowing that Tony would be the last up for bid. It wouldn’t make sense for them to place their highest draw up early and lose half the interested parties before the end. 

The following hour dragged. And dragged. Sixty minutes was nothing for Natasha in most occasions. She was used to having to bide her time. But the closer they got to when Tony was due to the block, the more tightly wound the man beside her became. On one hand it was vindicating, considering her one of her goals for the evening but it was also frustrating. 

Thankfully, she had front row seating to the reveal when Tony was finally ushered onto the small stage. She felt the sharp intake of breath against her side and felt the utter stillness. It took all of Natasha’s considerable skills to keep her expression neutral at the evident response. Hopefully, now all she would have to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

And what a show it was.

She had been right about interested parties. Bane and Stane sat back and watched for the immediate duration. But every bid, every single one, placed for Tony caused Steve’s tension to ratchet up that much higher. When Hammer jumped in, Steve’s jaw set in a very telling way. When Bane threw in her bid, Steve’s hand carefully shifted from draping across Natasha’s shoulders in the way that he tended to do to draping casually over the back of her chair, mindfully not touching her any longer. Something Natasha had come to recognize as Steve becoming concerned he might injure her by forgetting his strength.

Finally, she just nudged him with her elbow and arched a brow meaningfully. Steve eyed her and then Tony hesitantly. Noting the way that Tony’s expression tightened each time any of the three raised a bid despite his public persona latched firmly in place.

There was a long silence following Sunset Bain’s high bid. The moment that the auctioneer opened his mouth to call the bid, Steve’s hand shot into the air indicatively. The auctioneer turned his attention to the new bidder and froze slightly when he clearly recognized the identity of the man in front of him. The elderly man cleared his throat and brought the bid to a close promptly. 

“Winning Bid to Mister Steve Rogers, please see the treasurer at the end of the auction,” the man nodded. “That is the end of our program for the evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. There will be an open bar available for those of you that wish to continue your evening.”

“Nat,” Steve said, voice strained.

“Steve?”

“I just bought a Tony.”

Natasha didn’t bother to stifle her laugh, “Yes, Steve. You just bought an evening with Tony. Whatever will you do.”

He sent her another flat glare though the effect was minimized by the bright red flush crawling over his face. He really was too precious sometimes. Natasha patted his shoulder and leaned more firmly into his side. Now that Tony’s auction was over and the ‘threat’ mostly eliminated, Steve’s arm braced back across her shoulders comfortingly. Eventually, the crowd that had gathered for the auction dispersed into groups. 

**[19:02] Tony Stark:** Did that just happen?

**[19:02] Tony Stark:** That really just happened, didn’t it?

**[19:02] Tony Stark:** Steve Rogers just…

**[19:02] Tony Stark:** Terrible idea, Nat.

**[19:05]:** It’ll be fine, Tony. Relax.

**[19:06] Tony Stark:** Oh, you sneaky, sneaky woman.

Steve stuck to Natasha’s side for the duration. Escorting her from group to group. Not interfering with her conversations or detracting from her  _ other  _ goals for the night but not straying beyond the bar to retrieve drinks either.

“What are you doing, Steve?” She asked finally.

“What do you mean?” He asked puzzled.

“You just bought a date with Tony Stark yet you’re here mingling with people you don’t even care for instead of going to say hi.” Natasha pointed out.

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion though his eyes trailed off towards where Tony’s voice could clearly be heard among the crowd, “I can’t do that.”

“Okay,” Natasha drew out the word, truly unsure and unable to understand his reluctance. “Why not?”

He shot his eyes back to meet hers and frowned, “I came as your date, Natasha.”

And with that, it clicked. Oh, this sweet, utterly ridiculous gentleman of a man. Natasha forgot, sometimes, that there were still men like him in the world that took that sort of thing seriously. Granted, Steve was admittedly in a class of his own. She offered a genuine smile and curled her arm through his, “While that’s incredibly sweet of you, Steve, you should go.”

“But--”

“Steve,” She said seriously. “ _ Go. _ It won’t hurt my feelings, I promise.”

He visibly bit back whatever else he was going to say and studied her intently for a long moment. Natasha watched his broad shoulders droop just slightly on the exhale of a heavy sigh and she knew that she’s won the debate. He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug that she automatically returned with an ease that sometimes disturbed her. But it was Steve, so she allowed it. Somehow, she always allowed it.

With a short, gentle squeeze, he released her from the hug and took a step backwards. He hesitated again, “If you need anything…”

“I know,” she interrupted with a small laugh, “Now  _ go _ .”

Steve grinned sheepishly but ducked his head and nodded in agreement. Looking over his shoulder, he canted his head to the side until he caught Tony’s voice through the crowd. The sheepish smile turned shy in a way that Natasha had only ever seen Steve manage and he slowly maneuvered his way through the crowd of attendees in Tony’s direction.

Natasha allowed herself a moment to watch as he approached, hands shoved as deeply into his pockets and head ducked sheepishly with that shy yet oddly hopefully smile. What she found particularly satisfying was a similar reaction peeking through Tony’s carefully crafted walls. Assured that they’d fallen into their normal conversation--banter if the grins were anything to go by--Natasha shifted her attention back to reconn. 

Hours later, back at the tower, she entered the communal floor only to freeze and step silently into the shadows. The breakfast bar had plates strewn across the surface, empty now but with obvious signs of having held a meal at some point. A handful of them had clearly been shoved to the side, clearing the way for Tony’s backside which was seated on the countertop. Which in itself wasn’t unusual, Tony was oftentimes as bad as Clint at using surfaces other than chairs as seats. 

What  _ was _ unusual and of particular interest, was finding Steve--jacket and vest discarded, sleeves of the blue button down rolled neatly up to his elbows--standing between Tony’s knees, large hands holding firmly at Tony’s hips while Tony’s threaded through Steve’s hair. The kiss that Natasha bore witness to looked incredibly intense, as was confirmed by the low growl-like sound that Steve made before tugging Tony closer to the edge of the counter.

Having seen enough, Natasha silently slipped back into the elevator, leaning back against the wall with a small, satisfied smile. She did so love when her plans worked so well. Tilting her head back against the wall behind her, Natasha sighed pleasantly. “JARVIS, think you can keep them from being interrupted?”

“Communal floor has now been secured, Ms. Romanoff,” the AI responded.

“Good,” she smirked. “Goodnight, JARVIS.”

“Goodnight, Ms. Romanoff, and might I congratulate you on another successful mission?”

“Of course,” she said with a small laugh. “They’d have gotten there. Eventually.”

“Indeed,” JARVIS agreed. “However, sir would have undoubtedly taken much longer than necessary left to his own devices.”

“True,” Natasha grinned. “Good thing for Charity Auctions. We don’t have that concern anymore.” 

**[02:27] Tony Stark:** You win.

**[02:27] Tony Stark:** Thank you.


End file.
